


Dear Bryce

by NancyBrown



Series: Rabbit Hole AU [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony writes a letter to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writing chat hosted by Pocky Slash. Prompt: a year ago

Dear Bryce,

You're going to turn one year old in about two hours. Your Tad's asleep already, but you should forgive him for not staying up to watch you turn over the year. He's been planning your party for a couple of days now, and he's tired. You're stuck with me tonight.

It's weird, looking back. I can't count the number of nights I came in, when you were still a baby, and your Tad was stretched out on the bed beside you, wide awake and just watching you breathe as you slept. He'd just lay there, sometimes for hours, wearing nothing but his pants, his eyes so big and full of love for you. Between you and me, because I'm not showing this letter to you for a long, long time, and we'll both be past that? I think I was a little jealous. He loves me, but he's never looked at me quite like I was the centre of his world the way he always looks at you.

You're going to grow up hearing so many stories. The story of how your Aunty Isabelle just looked at us one day and said, "You know, you'd make great dads," and she said she wanted to help make that happen. I remember going to the clinic with her, and I remember when she called to tell us she was pregnant, and we were both so nervous we almost couldn't talk. Your Tad and I were in a meeting when she had her twenty week ultrasound -- your Nan was with her, and she called. They said you were going to be a girl. We had names picked out and everything. A year ago tonight, we sat in the waiting room while your Nan was back with your Aunty Isabelle. Your Uncle Eddie brought her in, and paced as nervously as a new dad himself. Your Granddad was there in the waiting room with us (we've got pictures, he loved you very much), and your Grandpa Jack too. (Forgive him. Yes, he's always been like that. Yes, we love him anyway.) Your Aunty Callie came in, but she had to wait outside with us. And then the doctor came out and said your Aunty was fine, but there was some confusion. She'd said there was going to be an adoption, and they normally don't let families of the mum go back with the baby when there is, not at that hospital. And your Tad stood up, and his voice got deep in that way I know you're going to hear plenty when you're growing up and getting into mischief, and he told the doctor that he intended to see his daughter RIGHT NOW. And that's how I knew he loved you so much he could burst already, and he was ready to shoot anyone who got between you. Even if he'd never met you, and even though he didn't even know you were actually our son instead of our daughter.

I don't know where we'll all be when I show this to you. You'll probably be a teenager, and hate our guts. I was a menace to my parents back then. I wish you could meet them, but you should know that they'd both love you, too. Know that we both love you, that I love you completely, and that your Tad does too, and that we always have, and that no matter what, we always will.

Happy birthday.

Love,  
Dad


End file.
